Fly with me: Dreams and Nightmares
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Hipo creía que era imposible ser tan feliz. Cinco meses después de haber salvado a su hermana del horror que tenía planificado para ella su padre biológico, todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Sin embargo, no tardaría en descubrir que el poder de las pesadillas es más fuerte de lo que jamás imaginó. Secuela de "Fly with me".
1. Prólogo

**FLY WITH ME: Dreams and Nightmares**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **HIPO POV**

Mi mente estaba tan difusa debido al impacto que todo parecía estar en constante movimiento. La cara de Camicazi, frente a mí, estaba distorsionada. Parecía que estuviera viendo su reflejo en un lago plagado de saltarines peces. Me pitaban los oídos, pero aún así era capaz de escuchar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

— ¿Estáis los dos bien? —preguntó Freya desde la distancia, con la preocupación impresa en su voz.

—Sí, no pos preocupéis —respondí. La voz salió con cierto esfuerzo de mi garganta, como un lamento involuntario.

—Yo estoy perfectamente —contestó Camicazi, endulzando su voz. Al momento apretó su abrazo en torno a mí, haciendo que el contacto cálido de su cuerpo fuera más próximo y que pudiera sentir su respiración rozándome la piel—. Con Hipo a mi lado, ¿cómo no estarlo?

Su respuesta me confundió, pero le resté importancia gracias a los principios de desfallecimiento que iban cobrando fuerza en mí.

Francamente, una parte de mí deseaba que Camicazi se levantara para poder humedecerme el cuello y las orejas, en un intento de librarme del mareo y la extraña sensación de sueño. Sin embargo, ella parecía especialmente interesada en mantener el agarre y yo no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para apartarla.

— ¡Apártate de mi hermano, bruja! —gritó Dana, repentinamente, sobresaltándome. Pude escuchar sus pisadas resonar sobre el suelo de piedra, acercándose a nosotros.

—Inténtalo si puedes —le respondió Camicazi a su vez, con un claro deje de superioridad en la voz.

Era una burla obvia incluso para mi cerebro confuso; uno que, apreciando el ritmo alarmante que estaban adquiriendo los acontecimientos, se forzó a sí mismo a recuperarse a toda velocidad antes de que las cosas se fueran de control. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo y lograra tranquilizar las cosas, Camicazi hizo algo que, definitivamente, logró que mi mente detuviera los pocos avances que había hecho. Anudando sus manos en mi cuello, me irguió ligeramente y me besó. Parpadeé sorprendido y desconcertado. Ahora mi cuerpo se había sumado al estado soñoliento en el que se encontraba mi cabeza. Se había bloqueado, incapaz de moverse. Pude ver las intenciones de Camicazi de darme un beso íntimo por el intenso movimiento y el calor de sus labios. Sin embargo, incapaz de hacer algo más, fruncí los míos con fuerza y me negué a responder a su caricia. Todo lo estaba haciendo por su rivalidad contra Dana, con el fin de irritarla, pero me negué en rotundo a seguirla.

El silencio se había instalado con extraordinaria fuerza en el puerto. Por eso, unos pasos, generalmente tan sigilosos, sonaron con claridad en el adoquinado del muelle. Lo primero que vi fue el destello brillante de un hacha que conocía muy bien. Al mismo tiempo que el hacha centelleaba en el aire, quejidos alarmados resonaron por el lugar. Con una tenacidad y habilidad muy propia de su dueña, se interpuso con rapidez entre Camicazi y yo. La vikinga de Kahr, que también era una excelente guerrera, retrocedió de un salto para evitar el golpe. De paso, me liberó de su agarre.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué haces, loca!? —urgió Camicazi, irguiéndose.

Astrid hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y, desde su altura, estudió mi rostro. No sé que vio en mi cara, pero se hincó en el suelo y me ayudó a levantarme. En ese momento me di cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración. El apoyo cálido y sólido de Astrid, sumado a las refrescantes bocanadas de aire, me ayudaron a refrescar las ideas y a empezar a recobrar las fuerzas de mi cuerpo.

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada más, Desdentao me levantó en el aire, impulsándome con la cabeza. Me deslicé por su cuello hasta quedar sentado en la montura. Astrid se sentó detrás de mí, asegurando mi posición.

—¡Te estoy hablando! —exigió Camicazi con una voz estridente que jamás le había escuchado.

Astrid, manteniendo su ley de hielo, hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

— ¡Tormenta! —la llamó, indicando con un gesto que la siguiera. Luego, se dirigió a Dana—. Dejo en tus manos a esta bruja.

Con la sonrisa ladina de Dana como respuesta, Desdentao y Tormenta emprendieron el vuelo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿eh?**

 **Por fin, aquí está el prólogo de la segunda parte de "Fly with me". Sé que es cortito, pero es un prólogo al fin y al cabo xD. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será más largo. Hablando del próximo capítulo, estoy preparando un pequeño regalito para todos ustedes. Os quiero agradecer la paciencia que habéis tenido, esperando esta continuación. En fin, el regalo se verá reflejado en el siguiente capítulo y para ello primero tendréis que responder a la siguiente pregunta: ¿Nube o agua? No voy a explicar qué implicará el resultado, así que dejaos llevar por vuestros instintos xD.**

 **En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el primer capítulo!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Hipo POV**

El aire frío me acariciaba suavemente la cara, revolviéndome el cabello. Era agradable y ayudaba a que se me aclararan las ideas. Astrid estuvo silencio todo el vuelo, pero mantuvo firmemente su agarre en torno a mí. Lo único que podía escuchar por encima del silbante siseo del aire, eran los gruñidos que emitían de cuando en cuando Desdentao y Tormenta. Cerré los ojos, dejando que el arrullo del viento y el suave vuelo, muy propios del Furia Nocturna, me tranquilizaran y me despejaran. Como había previsto antes, en el muelle, el frío era lo que necesitaba para serenarme.

En un lapsus de tiempo que no puedo recordar con claridad, pero que me pareció increíblemente breve, Desdentao comenzó el proceso de aterrizaje. Astrid estrechó aún más su abrazo, asegurándose de que me mantenía a su lado. Cuando todo movimiento se hubo detenido, abrí los ojos. Pese a que aún tenía la vista ligeramente nublada, pude identificar el lugar como la cala en la que había conocido a Desdentao cuando se veía incapaz de volar.

Astrid, pasando un brazo por mi espalda y sujetando mi hombro, me ayudó a bajar de la espalda de Desdentao. Como siempre que estaba preocupado por mí, el Furia Nocturna meneaba incesantemente las patas, una muestra clara de su deseo de moverse y ayudar en algo. Sin embargo, gracias a un gruñido de Tormenta, se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros junto a la dragona.

La vikinga me llevó a la laguna y me hizo sentarme en la arena, logrando que mi cuerpo estuviera bajo el agua de la cadera para abajo. Astrid, sin inmutarse por estar mojándose también, se sentó sobre sus rodillas junto a mí. Llevó sus manos llenas de agua a mi nuca y me bañó con ella. Emití un siseo de dolor, inconscientemente. La miré con sorpresa.

—Por esto estabas tan mareado —explicó Astrid, examinando la sangre en sus dedos y volviendo a repetir el proceso de limpiar la herida—. Después de semejante golpe, es normal.

No atiné a responder, sencillamente me encogí cuando Astrid siguió enjuagando la herida, examinándola.

—Deberías haber dejado que se diera de bruces contra el suelo —me recriminó repentinamente, sin molestarse en ocultar el deje de acidez en su voz.

Escucharla hablar de forma tan agresiva me sorprendió. Astrid era una brava guerrera con mucho orgullo, sí. No obstante, jamás la había visto desearle el mal a nadie. Quizás a Mocoso, pero teniendo en cuenta el historial del joven Jorgenson con la vikinga no era algo tan extraño.

—No podía permitir eso —respondí débilmente, más por la incomodidad de la herida que por otra cosa—. También ayudé a Dana cuando se le ocurrió hacer la misma tontería, ¡AY! —exclamé de repente, sorprendido por la repentina fuerza que había aplicado Astrid en mi nuca.

Escuché como Desdentao comenzaba a desquiciarse y hacia alarde de encaminarse hacia nosotros, pero Tormenta lo detuvo y lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente a su lado.

—Perdón —se disculpó con sinceridad—, pero el caso de Dana era diferente.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué? —pregunté, contento de que el agua fría y los cuidados de Astrid comenzaran a hacer efecto de verdad, logrando que mi mareo desapareciera rápidamente, por mucho que escociera.

—Puede que yo no sea una persona de ciencia como tú —comenzó a explicar Astrid—. No te confundas, de idiota no tengo nada, pero prefiero la acción del momento a los experimentos. Sin embargo, hasta yo sé que cargar con el peso de Dana es diferente al de esa rubia sin cerebro.

—Camicazi —la corregí yo inconscientemente, riendo suavemente.

—Como si me importara su nombre. Solo es una idiota que no tiene ningún tipo de sentido común, solo el del espectáculo —despreció Astrid, molesta—. Mira que saltar así, tan despreocupadamente...

—Supongo que fue la emoción del momento —la justifiqué, consiguiendo que Astrid bufara.

—Sí, claro... —rezongó Astrid, apartándose de la herida al comprobar que ya no sangraba. Contenta de ese resultado, se sentó a mi lado—. Pues su "impulso del momento" casi te deja en el suelo.

—No te pongas así, fue solo un accidente —intenté tranquilizarla, sujetando una de sus manos entre las mías y acariciándola de forma conciliadora—. Con Dana no me ocurrió nada porque lo que me tiró al suelo no fue recogerla, sino el abrazo que me dio cuando ya la tenía sujeta. Con Camicazi el impacto fue superior por la fuerza con la que ella cayó sobre mí —expliqué, quitándole hierro al asunto—. Esta clase de accidentes ocurren continuamente.

—Pues ese accidente con patas sigue molestándome —respondió ella, malhumorada, pero aceptando gustosamente el agarre de nuestras manos.

No pude evitar reírme ante su respuesta. Era raro ver a Astrid actuar de una forma tan impulsiva y emocional. Aunque era cierto que, cada vez más, me mostraba esa tierna y desconocida faceta suya.

— Vamos, vamos —dije con afán sosegador—, no es tan mala. Solo tiene un carácter... —Hice una pausa, intentando encontrar un adjetivo adecuado.

Ante mis esfuerzos por encontrar algo que presentara las cualidades buenas de Camicazi, Astrid alzó una ceja, divertida.

— ¿Solo tiene un carácter...? —repitió ella, imitando mi voz.

— Muy fuerte —contesté, entretenido por las reacciones de Astrid en lugar de molesto—. Eso puede hacer que sea un poco difícil de tratarla, pero no es mala. Quien sabe, quizás hasta te lleves bien con ella.

— ¿En qué loco juego de Loki sucedería eso? —inquirió con sarcasmo.

—No lo sé —respondí con humor—, quizás en la arena. Aunque la isla de Kahr potencia más el comercio que el conflicto armado, Camicazi es una de las mejores guerreras de la isla. No solo fue duramente entrenada, sino que le gusta pelear.

Astrid se mantuvo en silencio. La miré con curiosidad y algo de aflicción, temiendo haber hablado de más. Sin embargo, ella tenía un brillo en los ojos que indicaba a las claras que estaba encantada. Al ver mi expresión confusa, se explicó:

—Ya me conozco los trucos de pelea de todos los jinetes —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es interesante tener a alguien nuevo con el que medir mis habilidades.

Me reí ante su respuesta. Era tan típicamente Astrid que debería habérmela esperado.

—Voy a disfrutar haciéndole morder el polvo —contestó con una mueca astuta—. Puede que incluso más que a Mocoso.

Verla tan malhumorada por una chica a la que siquiera conocía me resultaba desconcertante, puesto que Astrid no era una persona que prejuzgaba ni que albergaba malos sentimientos hacia nadie sin razón.

— ¿No habíamos acordado ya que fue un accidente? —pregunté, observándola intrigado—. ¿Por qué le guardas tanto rencor?

—Detesto a las personas que actúan sin el consentimiento de los demás, arrasando con todo solo por su propio interés.

Parpadeé, sorprendido, ante semejante respuesta.

— ¿En qué momento ocurrió eso? —cuestioné perplejo—. Su salto al vacío fue una decisión impulsiva, pero no lo consideraría un acto interesado.

—No hablo de eso, aunque me sigue irritando —respondió, apretando el agarre de nuestras manos, que permanecían unidas— fue ese beso robado lo que me irritó.

—¡Ah! —exclamé, desconcertado, sin saber qué decir.

— ¿"¡Ah!"? —inquirió, imitándome con burla—. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Pues... —comencé a hablar, dudando sobre qué contar—. No sé muy bien cómo se le ocurrió hacer eso. Sólo sé que fue un espectáculo.

— ¿Un espectáculo? —repitió ella, incrédula.

—Sí, ella y Dana siempre han tenido una extraña rivalidad. Como sabe lo mucho que le irrita que ella intente llevarse bien conmigo... —le comenté, recordando los berrinches de Dana ante los piques de Camicazi en Kahr—. Solo fue un acto para hacerla rabiar.

Astrid me miró de hito en hito, antes de suspirar profundamente. Tal respuesta me pilló por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?

—A veces me cuesta creer lo inocente que eres —comentó con ternura—. No puedo decir nada con seguridad porque no conozco a Camicazi. No quiero tener las ideas equivocadas que tuve con Dana. Sin embargo, me cuesta mucho creer que alguien llegue tan lejos solo para incordiar.

— ¿No son tus celos los que están hablando ahora? —pregunté en un repentino alarde travieso.

Astrid me miró asombrada ante mi repentina pregunta. Francamente, yo también lo estaba, pero guerreé para que no se me viera en la cara y conseguir una respuesta.

—Puede que esté celosa, pero no soy ciega. Sé lo que vi —respondió en un alarde de arrogancia muy vikingo. Sin embargo, pude ver como se sonrojaban ligeramente sus mejillas ante esa declaración. No sabía si sentirme extrañado o enternecido; fascinado era, quizás, la palabra—. Por lo que veo, ya te encuentras mejor —comentó repentinamente, cambiando de tema.

—Gracias a ti, sí. Ya no estoy mareado —contesté, dejando el tema correr, demasiado feliz por haberle sacado esa pequeña confesión para insistir en el tema.

—Perfecto —Dijo, irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas—. Llevo tiempo queriendo hacer esto, pero temía por tu mareo.

La observé sin entender. Hasta que, claro, se ubicó entre mis piernas, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y juntó sus labios con los míos. En ese momento, el entendimiento de la situación me importó muy poco. Solo me preocupé por la cercanía de Astrid y su calidez.

Rodeé su cintura con mis manos, atrayéndola hacia mí, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con mis mejillas y mi mandíbula. Sus manos mojadas humedecían mi piel y hacía que traviesas gotas se colaran en la unión de nuestros labios. El contacto era suave. Nuestras bocas se encontraban en un beso gentil, como si estuviéramos tanteando la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Nos separamos después de ese beso breve, pero Astrid volvió a presionar sus labios con los míos, tironeando suavemente de mi labio inferior en el proceso. No recuerdo cuantas veces nos besamos después de eso. En mi memoria solo está presente el contacto cálido, cada vez más ardiente, entre nosotros. Llegó un punto en que sentí que Astrid no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mí, pese a que no existía ningún espacio libre entre nosotros. Ella debió sentir lo mismo, porque apretó el agarre que mantenía en mi mandíbula. El juego de nuestros labios nos robaba el aire, pero la situación era tan irreal y de ensueño que me negaba a dejarla ir. Sin embargo, llegó un punto en que nuestros pulmones nos exigieron dolorosamente atención y no nos quedó más remedio que separarnos, a regañadientes. Aún así, mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas mientras recobrábamos el aliento.

—Sé que... —empezó a decir Astrid cuando recuperó un poco el habla—. No fue culpa tuya lo que ocurrió antes, no es que pudieras evitarlo, pero no puedo evitar sentir una incómoda sensación en el pecho cada vez que lo recuerdo —carraspeó, buscando fuerzas para continuar—. Así que he decidido que, por cada beso que te roben, yo te daré muchos más para que desaparezcan. Tanto de tus labios como del recuerdo —Astrid inspiró hondo, obviamente avergonzada por admitir tan sinceramente sus sentimientos, pero no se detuvo—. Sé que es una decisión egoísta, sé que es una decisión infantil, sé que es una idiotez. Sin embargo, siento que es lo correcto.

Trasladé una de mis manos, de su cintura a su mejilla. Acaricié su piel suavemente mientras clavaba mi mirada en la suya, perdiéndome en sus preciosos ojos azules.

—Somos niños, somos inmaduros e inconscientes. Está bien tomar decisiones inmaduras y emocionales, sin miedo a lo que digan los demás. Sin embargo, soy incapaz de ver qué parte de tu idea es idiota. Nadie más —expliqué, llevando una de sus manos a mi pecho, donde mi corazón latía ensordecedoramente— hace latir así a mi corazón.

En ese momento, besé nuevamente los labios sonrosados de Astrid, en una caricia sosegada.

—No necesito sentir los labios de nadie más, cuando tus besos son los únicos que me hacen sentir como si volara entre las nubes.

Astrid rió tenuemente, en una risa nerviosa y alegre.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —concordó.

Astrid se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, uniendo nuestros labios una vez más. Me recostó suavemente sobre el lecho arenoso, logrando que mi espalda y gran parte de mi cabello se empaparan. Ninguno de los dos le dio demasiada importancia. Estábamos demasiado inmersos en las acogedoras emociones que hacía que nuestra sangre se revolucionara hasta parecer ardientes flamas de dragón, como el contacto llameante de nuestra piel y la sensación abrasadora del aliento del otro, que se escapaba sin remedio de nuestros labios.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Como se nota que ganó el voto del agua, ¿eh? Fue bastante justito, la verdad. Ganó con un 55,6%. De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado a todos de igual forma. Admito que me quedó bastante cursi, más de lo que suelo escribir generalmente, pero qué se le va a hacer. Estoy en una época en la que adoro escribir sobre la efervescencia adolescente y las ñoñerías de esa edad xD.**

 **Estoy francamente sorprendida con la respuesta que ha tenido el prólogo y muy feliz por todos los comentarios que he tenido la dicha de leer. ¡Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**

 **Alicevalentine** , considero que Astrid y Camicazi son dos personajes diferentes porque tanto sus rasgos físicos como sus personalidades, aunque tengan algunas similitudes, no acaban de cuadrar del todo. Quizás por eso me gusta enfrentarlas aquí, a ver que sucede xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegro de que estés tan emocionada con la secuela ^^.

 **MilalySnow** , ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado xD.

 **DragoViking** , tú quieres ver guerra, ¿eh? xD. ¿Te alegras de haber escogido agua? ^^.

 **Babe** , ¡ay, muchas gracias por tu review! Sabes como emocionar a una, ¿eh? ¡Espero que esta secuela te guste!

 **chey120** , ¡gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que _Fly with me_ te haya gustado y espero que esta secuela te guste tanto o más.

 **emicastillo92** , quieres ver el mundo arder, ¿eh? xD. Tranquilidad, si Dana es una chica de armas tomar. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, aunque la opción nube no saliera victoriosa.

 **Leokami Scarlet** , al principio pensaba actualizar la segunda parte de _Mortal Night_ primero, pero esa es más compleja y necesita más investigación. Como, además, esta tenía más demanda, preferí ponerme ya manos a la obra con esta secuela. Espero que te haya gustado ^^.

 **shila-li** , bueno, 2000 palabras no creo que esté nada mal, ¿eh? Mis capítulos estándar suelen tener esa longitud. ¡Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado!

 **Alexandra HSGS** , parece que estuvieras gritando "¡PELEA, PELEA!" xD. Siento decepcionarte, pero en este capítulo no ha habido tirones de pelo y arañazos, sino cursiladas varias. Que se le va a hacer... xD. Aún así, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

 **Bueno, gente, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, pero, como ya sabéis, no prometo fechas. Hasta que ese momento llegue, con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡me despido!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Astrid POV**

Me encontraba en una nube. Y no lo decía porque en ese preciso momento estuviera volando entre las esponjosas y blancas nubes del cielo claro. Yo no iba contando esa clase de chistes malos con los que Patapez entretenía a Hipo de vez en cuando. No, si no que realmente me sentía como si flotara apaciblemente entre ellas. Gracias al apacible vuelo de Tormenta y la felicidad tranquilizante que me había supuesto la conversación con Hipo en la cala, mis emociones se encontraban en un calmo remanso de paz. De vez en cuando, volteaba a ver a Hipo, encontrándolo con una sonrisa de tonta felicidad en la cara. Era una expresión tan boba que me daba ganas de reír. Entendía el sentimiento, porque yo me sentía igual. Sin embargo, yo siempre había tenido un mejor control de mis emociones a la hora de demostrar esas cosas.

Divisamos la aldea rápidamente y descendimos con gracilidad junto a la casa de Hipo al comprobar que los dragones de los demás jinetes también se encontraban allí. Vi como Hipo le daba una caricia amistosa a Desdentao para que éste se entretuviera con los demás dragones en lugar de dedicarle esa mueca preocupada que adornaba sus facciones. Teniendo en cuenta los enormes ojos de Desdentao y la facilidad con la que mostraba sus expresiones con ellos, a Hipo debía estarle resultando realmente difícil no ceder a la tentación y dejar que Desdentao mantuviera su instinto sobreprotector. No obstante, consiguió armarse de valor y volvió a instarle, con una sonrisa, a que fuera con el resto de dragones a entretenerse y relajarse. Al final, Desdentao, antes de marcharse con Tormenta junto a la piscina de Fjöru, le lanzó una mirada que implicaba un mensaje claro: _"Te estaré vigilando"_.

Escuché a Hipo suspirar mientras nos encaminábamos a la puerta de entrada.

—Cualquiera diría que es tu niñera —comenté, riendo—. Se preocupa tanto de ti como tu padre.

—Se preocupa por mí, nada más —contestó él, resoplando. Estuvo a punto de rascarse la nuca como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso, pero pareció recordar la herida y se detuvo—. Han pasado tantas cosas...

—La verdad es que le has dado pie a ser un sobreprotector. Siempre te estás metiendo en líos.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó, perplejo y aparentemente ofendido por mi afirmación—. Yo no busco los problemas, ellos me encuentran a mí por sí solos.

Alcé una ceja y me crucé de brazos, divertida por su afirmación.

— ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que en ninguno de los problemas en los que has estado metido últimamente has colaborado de alguna u otra forma? ¿Todos te llegaron así, de la nada, por estar en el lugar y en el momento menos adecuados?

Recordé los inventos que Hipo había desarrollado cuando quería ser "el perfecto vikingo", antes de demostrar todo lo que valía. Inventos que habían destrozado casas, herido a guerreros e incendiado espesas barbas pelirrojas. Recordé a Hipo intentando guerrear con un dragón en la arena y no morir por la oportuna intervención de Bocón. Recordé a Hipo batallando junto a Desdentao contra la Muerte Roja, casi muriendo en el intento. Y recordé cómo había estado a punto de casarse, sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de echarse encima a un enemigo declarado como podía ser _Dagur El Desquiciado_ sin el más mínimo resquicio de duda, solo para salvar a su hermana. Era verdad que algunos peligros habían llegado a él sobre la marcha, sin que él tuviera nada que ver. Sin embargo, su curiosidad innata, su extraordinaria inventiva y su bondadoso corazón valiente muchas veces habían causado que se metiera en más de un problema.

Comprendiendo mi mirada, Hipo resopló.

—Bueno, es posible que alguno que otro... —comenzó a divagar, haciéndome reír.

Al momento, abrió la puerta y nos adentramos dentro del hogar, encontrándonos con un panorama sorprendente. Los gemelos reían ante la escena, observando cómo Patapez limpiaba con cuidado las heridas de una desaliñada Dana, que se tapaba el ojo izquierdo con un vendaje que parecía estar embadurnado de cataplasma, mientras Mocoso, que tenía el labio espantosamente partido, le masajeaba suavemente los hombros.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —inquirió Hipo al momento, acercándose a Dana.

Seguí sus pasos y observé como Hipo tomaba a Dana del mentón, apreciando los cortes y arañazos de su piel. Su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, al igual que su cabello. Desarreglados, llenos de tierra. Su ropa estaba incluso descosida en algunas zonas. Con cuidado, Hipo hizo que Dana apartara el cataplasma de su cara. Hipo siseó, preocupado, mientras que yo chasqueé la lengua, molesta por lo que estaba viendo. Dana tenía la zona izquierda de la cara increíblemente magullada. Su ojo parecía estar inflamándose a pasos agigantados y la piel estaba adquiriendo un peculiar y preocupante color púrpura. Verla así me irritó. Me hizo preguntarme quién había podido ser el idiota que había causado algo así.

— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —repitió Hipo. Esta vez su voz se tornó más dura, muestra de la impotencia y la preocupación.

Me ubiqué a su lado, en señal de apoyo. Todo el mundo se miró entre sí, sin responder. Los gemelos, que habían estado tan felices riendo antes, se mordieron la lengua ante la pétrea y firme expresión de Hipo. Francamente, quien dijera que Hipo no se parecía a Estoico, es porque nunca lo había visto enfadado.

— ¿Nadie piensa decir nada? —preguntó, adquiriendo su voz una calma tan helada que me alarmó.

Al final, fue la propia Dana la que habló.

—Me he peleado con Camicazi —explicó con soltura, manteniendo una pose orgullosa pese a que volvió a colocarse el apestoso cataplasma en la cara.

La observé con sorpresa y algo de satisfacción al verla tan resulta y decidida. Como toda una guerrera vikinga. Sin embargo, la reacción de Hipo fue un tanto diferente.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —preguntó Hipo, parpadeando múltiples veces, como si esperara despertar de un sueño.

—ME. HE. PELEADO. CON. CAMICAZI —respondió Dana, haciendo hincapié en cada palabra mientras fulminaba a Hipo con la mirada.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué? —cuestionó Hipo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque es una estúpida y una prepotente; no la soporto.

— ¿Y eso te da derecho a comportarte cómo una salvaje?

— ¿¡Salvaje!? —inquirió Dana, indignada—. Es muy divertido que lo diga el heredero de una tribu vikinga como es la _Gamberros Peludos_.

Llegados a ese punto de la conversación, todos observábamos a los hermanos Abadejo en completo silencio. Desde que había conocido a Dana, me había desconcertado lo similar que era a Hipo, tanto en el aspecto físico como en el psíquico. Aunque tenían sus diferencias, como que Dana era más directa pese a ser más reservada en su intimidad, pesaban más las similitudes. Por eso, interponerse en un conflicto entre los hermanos Abadejo podía ser tan lógico como inmiscuirse en la pelea de un par de Scaldarones furiosos. Generalmente eran muy tranquilos, pero eso no evitaba que tuvieran poderosos ataques de agua hirviendo y mordiscos venenosos.

— ¡Pues resulta que tú eres la princesa heredera al trono de Mema! —La voz de Hipo era firme, sin dar oportunidad alguna a réplica—. Tienes que dar ejemplo al resto con tu actitud, al igual que tengo que hacerlo yo. Si consideramos que liarse a puñetazos fuera de los entrenamientos es un acto irracional, ¡tenemos que dar ejemplo para poder mantener una convivencia pacífica!

Generalmente, Hipo vivía en su propia burbuja de felicidad. Estaba demasiado inmerso en sus inventos y en sus descubrimientos sobre los dragones como para pensar en sus obligaciones como heredero. Sin embargo, en las situaciones de crisis, siempre mostraba esa confiable y seria faceta que demostraba que realmente tenía madera de jefe. Aunque generalmente le sucedía cuando la sangre le corría a toda prisa por las venas; luego nunca se acordaba de dónde le había venido el instinto para actuar así. Además, Hipo, al final, era demasiado bueno para su propio bien. Lo demostró una vez más suspirando al ver la expresión derrotada de Dana ante su repentino sermón. Se arrodilló ante ella y tomó su mano con suavidad.

—Sé mejor que nadie que no eres ninguna salvaje —explicó, con voz suave y calmada, muy dulce, más propia de él—. Has tenido que tener alguna razón para actuar así. Así que, ¿me puedes contar qué pasó? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza en un intento de encontrarse con la mirada azul de Dana—. Por favor.

Dana se mordió el labio, antes de responder.

—Todo sucedió muy rápido y fue bastante confuso, la verdad —dijo, a modo de respuesta, aunque eso no explicaba nada.

La mirada perpleja de Hipo indicó que él había pensado lo mismo que yo. Antes de que él insistiera, otra voz se unió a la conversación.

—La verdad es que —comenzó a explicar Mocoso, continuando el suave masaje que le estaba dando a Dana en sus hombros—, todo fue una locura...

 _Todo el puerto vio con sorpresa como Astrid tomaba a un desmayado Hipo y se lo llevaba en brazos. Era como ver el rescate de una princesa en apuros. La imagen me hizo gracia, y me reí por ello, aunque Dana y Patapez lanzaron malhumoradas miradas por mi reacción. No me importó. Es más, consiguió que me riera más. Me hacía gracia y punto._

 _Tormenta y Desdentao no tardaron en desaparecer tras las montañas boscosas de la isla, llevándose consigo a Astrid y a Hipo, de forma que nuestra atención regresó a los recién llegados._

— _¡Tú estás loca!_ — _gritó Dana, acercándose a pasos agigantados a la chica rubia que aún permanecía en el suelo._

 _Ante la cercanía de Dana, no dudó en ponerse rápidamente en pie. La diferencia de alturas se hizo palpable al instante, aunque Dana no pareció intimidarse por ello. La extranjera medía una cabeza más que Dana, llegando a alcanzar mi envidiable altura sin problemas. Su cuerpo, pese a ser delgado, tenía la tenacidad propia de aquellos que le han dedicado el tiempo suficiente para entrenarlo como un verdadero vikingo debe hacerlo. Su cabello rubio rojizo estaba recogido en una coleta alta, recogida por varias trenzas, dándole un aspecto coqueto a la vez que fiero. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con astucia. Me puse en guardia rápidamente al reconocerlos. Tenían el brillo de un luchador experto. Aunque su ropa se parecía a la de Dana, con respecto a las telas holgadas, las protecciones metálicas de su pecho y su cinturón daban a entender que era una combatiente. Su belleza despampanante pasó a un segundo plano al darme cuenta de que podía ser una presencia peligrosa. Especialmente para Dana, que se había detenido a medio metro de ella._

— _¿Loca, yo? No me compares contigo_ — _respondió, desdeñosamente._

— _¡Por poco matas a mi hermano con tus tonterías!_ —r _ugió Dana, colérica. Le temblaban las manos y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la impotencia._

— _No seas exagerada, por favor. Hipo es muchísimo más fuerte de lo que aparenta_ — _contestó, resuelta_ — _. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿no es así?_

—S _í, lo sé_ — _respondió, con un rencor tan ajeno a ella bañándole la voz que me sorprendió_ — _. Pero eso no quiere decir que esté preparado para que una yak rubia le caiga encima._

 _Me reí ante el comentario, sin contención, al venir la imagen a mi cabeza. Los gemelos me siguieron, aunque Patapez los censuró con la mirada, demasiado nervioso por la tensa situación._

— _¿Yak? ¿¡Tú me has llamado YAK!?_ — _vociferó Camicazi, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y enrojeciendo a pasos agigantados. Comenzaba a perder el control_ — _. ¿¡Y me lo dices tú, mocosa repelente!?_

— _¿¡A quién llamas mocosa!? ¡Soy mayor que tú!_

 _Esa afirmación consiguió sorprendernos a todos, haciendo que las miráramos a ambas, haciendo comparaciones._

 _Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Dana atacó. Aprovechando su escasa altura, pateó a Camicazi en la cara interna de las rodillas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Dana no perdió el tiempo y aprovechó su caída para darle un puñetazo. Lo logró, acertando justo en la nariz, pero Camicazi no se limitó a esperar y la tomó del brazo, haciendo que Dana cayera con ella. Rodaron por el suelo, tirándose del pelo y golpeándose como buenamente podían, teniendo en cuenta el poco espacio que tenían para pelear al no parar de rodar._

 _Lo admito, me encanta ver a dos chicas pelear en la arena, pocas cosas son tan apasionantes como esa. Sin embargo, lo que estaba sucediendo ante nosotros no tenía nada de digno ni de incitante. Es más, era incluso patético. Ante semejante espectáculo, me acerqué corriendo para separarlas. Sin embargo, no pude hacer nada. Cuando lograba parar a una, la otra saltaba de nuevo al ataque. Cuando conseguí que la extranjera me partiera el labio de un puñetazo, me alejé._

— _¡PATAPEZ!_ — _grité, llamando la atención del vikingo que miraba la pelea atónito_ — _. ¡AYÚDAME!_

 _Patapez me miró perplejo, como si no estuviera seguro de que le estuviera hablando a él. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta el grupo que nos rodeaba, era la única opción. Los gemelos miraban la contienda encantados, como el par de locos que eran; el resto de extranjeros permanecían en el barco; y las demás personas que estaban en el puerto comenzaban a acercarse al muelle. Patapez era mi única opción. La única persona lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder contener a una de las dos._

— _¡MUÉVETE DE UNA VEZ!_

 _Mientras le exigía al lento de Ingerman que se moviera, la pelea seguía su curso. La extranjera había conseguido poner a Dana de espaldas, estando Camicazi sentada sobre ella. Le dio un certero puñetazo en la zona izquierda de la cara, consiguiendo que un sonoro chasquido llenara el aire. Sin embargo, Dana no gritó. Se cortó el labio al mordérselo para evitar que cualquier sonido escapara de su boca. No obstante, no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente tomó el brazo de Camicazi y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que brotara la sangre. Camicazi rugió, colérica. La vi dispuesta a darle otro certero golpe en la cara a Dana, pero, gracias a Odín, ese fue el momento en el que el paticorto de Patapez tuvo el coraje suficiente para acercarse. Agarré a Camicazi, alzándola en el aire. Se resistió contra mi presa, y la endemoniada mujer tenía la fuerza de una Pesadilla Monstruosa embravecida. Pero gracias a mi magistral fuerza y a las llaves que había aprendido de ver a Astrid utilizarlas contra los gemelos y contra mí mismo, pude impedir que se zafara. Patapez, por su parte, tuvo que rodear a Dana con sus brazos y alzarla en alto para inmovilizarla, al ver que se levantaba rápidamente para volver a pelearse contra Camicazi. No podía hacer nada contra la presa que suponía los brazos de Patapez, pero no paraba de patalear en el aire, furiosa. El necio de Patapez, que siempre había tenido un equilibrio nefasto, comenzó a sudar por el esfuerzo que le suponía no caerse y liberar a Dana._

 _Con las carcajadas de los gemelos de fondo, llegaron los adultos a nosotros. Nos ayudaron a separarlas, permitiendo llevar a cada una a un sitio distinto a examinar sus heridas. Siempre me había sentido orgulloso de ser el gran Patán Mocoso Jorgenson, perfecto vikingo, capaz de hacerlo todo por mí mismo. Jamás había estado tan agradecido de recibir la ayuda de alguien._

—Básicamente, eso fue lo que ocurrió —terminó de explicar Mocoso, con una sonrisa divertida.

Parecía que lo había pasado mal durante la contienda, pero que ahora encontraba la hazaña realmente entretenida. A diferencia de Patapez, que permanecía con el ceño fruncido. Hipo, por su parte, se masajeaba la frente cansadamente, pensando en qué decir.

—No es el mejor ejemplo de una lucha digna y sin trampas —comentó finalmente Hipo, agotado.

— ¿Quién dijo que buscara un enfrentamiento limpio con semejante mostrenca? —refunfuñó Dana en voz baja, aunque fue perfectamente entendible para todos.

— ¡DANA! —reprendió Hipo, perplejo ante semejante respuesta.

Sin embargo, salvo a Hipo y a Patapez, la situación nos resultó divertida a los demás. Los gemelos se habían estado divirtiendo desde el principio, así que eso solo hizo que sus carcajadas cobraran fuerza; Mocoso rio con gusto, sin importarle que la herida de su boca se abriera nuevamente; y yo, bueno, la risa se me escapó sin darme cuenta. Tampoco me importó mucho ni me molesté en contenerla. Ignoré las miradas de censura de Hipo y Patapez, al igual que los demás.

Crucé miradas con Dana, orgullosa al ver la resolución en sus ojos. Como había dicho Hipo, no había sido la pelea digna, pero Dana no tenía otros recursos. Por su salud, nunca había sido entrenada para pelear como una guerrera. Su mirada tenaz me recordó claramente a la que tenía Hipo cuando habíamos regresado de descubrir el nido de la Muerte Roja. Esa firmeza que rayaba la obstinación, esa seguridad y ese orgullo. Eran tan similares que a veces costaba creer que no fueran hermanos de sangre. Quizás había llegado el momento de que Dana comenzara las lecciones de combate.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado a todos. Yo me he divertido escribiéndolo, aunque sigo más la filosofía de Paz y Amor de Hipo xD.**

 **shila-li,** me siento sinceramente halagada ^^. Bueno, de todas formas creo que se han equilibrado las cosas con un capítulo como este, ¿eh? xD.

 **ifrit2007** , ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me alegra que _Fly with me_ te guste tanto. Aun no hay acción con dragones, pero este capítulo ha sido un pelín guerrillero, ¿eh?

 **MilalySnow** , definitivamente eres de las mías. ¡Cursilería al poder! x3. De todas formas, intento que la historia sea equilibrada. Un poco de acción como el capítulo de hoy tampoco está tan mal.

 **DragoViking** , entiendo el sentimiento xD. ¡Me alegro de que el capítulo te haya gustado!

 **Alexandra HSGS** , en la serie son más reservados, así que, ¡para eso está el mundo fanfiction! xD.

 **chey120** , para mí si lo tiene, no te preocupes xD. En este capítulo no ha llegado al punto de morder el polvo que tanto deseaba Astrid, pero se ha llevado su buen rapapolvo xD.

 **Alicevalentine** , ¡ay, qué me sacas los colores! Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto. Estoy convirtiendo a la gente en amantes de lo cursi y de lo ñoño con mis fics, como si fuera un vampiro xD.

 **netokastillo** , los japoneses tienen una filosofía muy interesante con esas cosas. No nos vamos a encontrar con un único impedimento en la vida antes de ser felices, porque la vida es como una carrera de obstáculos. Así que a la pobre Astrid no le queda más que superarlos xD.

 **Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¡Espero vuestros comentarios!:3**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Hipo POV**

Era extraño pensar que, hasta esa misma mañana, Mema había estado sumida en una extraña calma durante los últimos cinco meses. Digo extraña porque siempre se incendiaba algo; alguien acababa empapado hasta los mismísimos huesos; y alguien era medio devorado por un dragón, generalmente Mocoso. Era una vida agitada, sí, pero se había creado una especie de rutina en la isla. La vida diaria de los jinetes y los entrenamientos siempre nos ponía ante nosotros pruebas de lo más estrafalarias, pero seguía siendo algo medianamente previsible. Sin embargo, en ese momento nos veíamos una vez más sujetos a las locuras, la incertidumbre y las sorpresas. La pelea de Dana y Camicazi había alcanzado el primer puesto en todas las categorías, definitivamente.

Dana era una chica enérgica y positiva, muy dulce a su manera pese a ser un tornado con piernas. Era increíble que mantuviera esa personalidad tan fuerte sabiendo cómo la enfermedad había peleado por tumbarla y hacerla desfallecer de su lucha durante toda su infancia. Eso la había hecho ser una de las vikingas más animosas y valientes, aunque también la había enseñado a proteger celosamente sus pensamientos y su intimidad. Aún podía recordar cómo se había puesto al comprender qué pensamientos tenían los jinetes con respecto a la relación que manteníamos.

Sin embargo, parte de mí no podía evitar creer que la resolución de Dana y su autoestima se habían configurado tal cual eran por las acciones de Camicazi. La historia de esas dos tenía muchas páginas a sus espaldas. Nunca lo había visto con mis propios ojos, pero me había ido percatando de cosas con los años. Ambas habían mantenido una relación muy similar a que tuvimos Mocoso y yo en el pasado, con Dana como perdedora en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Sin embargo, Dana apenas salía de casa en aquella época, así que los conflictos físicos nunca habían hecho acto de presencia. Sospechaba que los ataques de Camicazi habían tirado más por dañar la autoestima de Dana, más que otra cosa. Quizás, la rapidez de pensamiento y las veloces y hábiles palabras de Dana se habían visto influidas, precisamente, por los conflictos que había tenido con Camicazi.

Suspiré derrotado mientras me apoyaba en la mesa de madera de la sala, pensando qué iba a hacer para que esas dos no se mataran la próxima vez que se vieran. De repente, una mano esbelta me acarició la espalda, haciendo que me recorrieran diez mil escalofríos. Me giré parcialmente, tan rápido que me dolió el cuello, encontrándome a una Astrid sonriente.

―Puedo escuchar cómo ruedan los engranajes de tu cabeza desde aquí ―comentó, divertida.

―. ¿Tan obvio es lo frustrado que estoy? ―pregunté con voz afligida.

Ella asintió, sin perder la sonrisa. No pude evitar emitir un gruñido lastimero.

―Nos viene encima una grande, ya lo sabes ―dije, lanzándole una mirada a Dana, que conversaba tranquilamente con Mocoso y Patapez.

― ¿Temes lo que pueda ocurrir si se encuentran?

―Temo lo que pueda ocurrir cuando se encuentren, que es diferente ―aclaré, con una mueca de hastío―. Conociéndolas, esto va a ser una guerra constante cada vez que se vean.

―Solo tendremos que detenerlas antes de que nada ocurra ―valoró Astrid, restándole importancia con apatía.

―Ya viste lo que ocurrió hoy cuando solo había que "detenerlas".

―Un par de puñetazos no matan a nadie ―opinó Astrid, resoplando con indiferencia―. Puede que incluso les venga bien.

― ¿Bien? ―inquirí, perplejo―. Pero, ¿¡tú has visto...!? ―Me di cuenta a medio camino de que estaba alzando la voz, llamando la atención de los demás, así que me obligué a mí mismo a susurrar― ¿Tú has visto la cara de Dana?

―Sí, la he visto, y sí, está hecha un desastre, pero no es que haya perdido una pierna. Un par de moretones se curan rápido. Deberías saberlo, que te has hecho cosas peores en la herrería y entrenando a Desdentao.

Resoplé una vez más, molesto por la facilidad con la que Astrid aligeraba los problemas mientras yo seguía preocupado. Me crucé de brazos, disgustado, aún maquinando qué debía hacer la próxima vez que Camicazi y Dana se encontraran. Algo que, probablemente, sucedería muy pronto. Astrid, por su parte, continuó acariciándome suavemente la espalda. En medio de aquel silencio que se formó entre nosotros, Astrid rompió a reír de repente. La miré interrogante, enarcando una ceja, un gesto burlón que se me había pegado de verlo en ella.

―Al parecer Desdentao no es el único sobreprotector.

* * *

 **Astrid POV**

Poco después de pasada la confusión, Hipo se marchó junto a Desdentao al muelle, queriendo comprobar el estado de Camicazi. Dana se puso de morros ante la preocupación de Hipo, pero como heredero de Mema no podía hacer otra cosa. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en regresar con noticias nuevas. Se guardó celosamente los detalles de lo que había visto y oído en su encuentro con los chicos de Kahr, sin importar cuánto insistieran los demás jinetes en conseguir hasta la más mínima información jugosa, principalmente Dana. Una parte de mí no podía evitar pensar que era una pequeña venganza por el susto que le había hecho pasar y por todos sus reclamos cuando había dicho que se iba a ver cómo se encontraban. Sin embargo, sí nos informó de que los extranjeros se hospedarían en el Gran Salón, como era costumbre. Algunos vikingos, entre ellos Phlegma y Cubo, liderados por Gothi, estaban preparándolo todo.

En esta ocasión, Desdentao entró con Hipo a la casa y se pegó a Dana, mirándola preocupado. Al momento ella comenzó a rascarle por detrás de las orejas.

Al final, después del estrés que había sufrido aquella tarde, Hipo comenzó a relajarse. Supongo que su miedo al dolor y su extraordinaria manera de preocuparse por todo el mundo le llevó a extremarlo todo. Incluso era posible que ese golpe en la cabeza hubiera tenido algo que ver. Sin embargo, comenzó a ver como todo seguía su curso y que yo tenía razón. Dana estaba bien, más que bien incluso. Parecía llena de energía. Presuponía que Camicazi también lo estaba, por lo que el problema se había esfumado por sí mismo. Teniendo en cuenta la fama de guerrera que traía a su espalda, no me sorprendía. Solo había que tener un poco de cuidado cuando esas dos se cruzaran. Concretamente, cuidado en que no hubiera hachas ni cuchillos cerca.

Estoico no había regresado aún de sus tareas como jefe y los chicos habían decidido quedarse a esperar, de forma que Hipo y Dana no tuvieran que enfrentar a su padre solos. Bueno, creo que ese era el objetivo sincero de Mocoso y Patapez. A los gemelos, en cambio, les interesaba muchísimo más ver la reacción de Estoico.

Salí de la casa, buscando el aire fresco del exterior, y me acerqué a Tormenta. Los dragones estaban cómodamente recostados en el suelo, descansando. Observé a mi Nadder, dándome cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida, así que la dejé tranquila. Un repentino chorro de agua me mojó la cabeza, haciendo que el agua resbalara por mi cuello. No fue como si me hubieran lanzado un cubo de agua helada encima, pero bastó para sobresaltarme. Busqué por todos lados la procedencia del agua, cuando encontré con tranquilos ojos de Fjöru, mirándome. Con una sonrisa, subí las escaleras que daban a su piscina.

― ¿Te sentías solo?

Emitió un gruñido muy suave, buscándome con su hocico. Lo acaricié suavemente en el acto. Tenía las escamas húmedas y sedosas. Me reí al escuchar cómo su respiración se relajaba, agradecido por la caricia. Me senté en el suelo de madera y recosté su cabeza entre mis piernas, sin importarme que eso mojara mi ropa. Mientras Fjöru empezaba a quedarse dormido, yo aproveché los espacios que daban las barandillas y observé el paisaje. Era extraordinario pensar cuán rápido había pasado ese día. Hacía un momento estaba acompañando a Hipo al puerto y ya estaba bien entrada la tarde. Aún no atardecía, pero no tardaría demasiado en hacerlo. Lo positivo de eso era que Estoico no tardaría en regresar con las últimas luces.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, una silueta apareció ante mis ojos, atravesando el camino que llevaba a la casa Abadejo. Le daba el sol a la espalda, así que solo aprecié una mancha oscura avanzando en mi dirección. Retiré con cuidado a Fjöru de mi regazo, intentando no despertarlo, dispuesta a avisar a los demás. Sin embargo, antes de bajar de la plataforma, me di cuenta de que algo iba mal, que estaba equivocada. La persona que se acercaba era demasiado grácil para tratarse de Estoico. Estreché los ojos, intentando centrar la vista en la persona que se acercaba. No tardé en ver una particular coleta alta que danzaba en el aire con cada paso. Chasqueé la lengua irritada. Inspiré hondo y descendí las escaleras, resuelta a encontrarme con ella.

La extranjera era rápida, o quizás sus zancadas eran grandes cuando nadie miraba, porque no tardó demasiado en llegar hasta mí. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, ralentizó el paso. Era obvio que no estaba cansada, así que lo que buscaba era hacerme esperar. Aunque su actitud me irritó, me dio tiempo a apreciar los resultados de la pelea en ella. Cuando llegó a mi altura, con una mano en su cintura y una sonrisa pretenciosa, habló:

―Hola, Astrid.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Es un capítulo breve. En comparación con lo que os tengo acostumbrados, al menos. No obstante, sentía que este capítulo tenía que pararlo ahí. Para que os pique la curiosidad con lo que va a pasar, quizás xD. De todas formas, he actualizado realmente rápido, así que no creo que haya quejas por un capítulo nuevo tan pronto, ¿no?**

 **Alicevalentine,** poco me faltó para llorar de la risa con tu comentario xD. Me superó lo de "macho pecho peludo", en serio. Dana es un personaje muy cabezota, pero tiene unas agallas envidiables. Al menos, yo envidio el carácter tan fuerte que tiene, sin importar las circunstancias.

 **DragoViking,** me divertí mucho escribiéndola, la verdad. Mocoso habrá suavizado un poco su mal carácter, pero Mocoso sigue siendo Mocoso xD. Era imposible no hacer una narración suya sin momentos de "cuánto me amo y cuánto me quiero" xD. Respecto a cómo ha quedado Camicazi... Tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo muajajajajajaja.

 **Alexandra HSGS,** yo, al igual que Hipo, odio las peleas. Sin embargo, toda la situación nacida en el capítulo anterior me hizo muchísima gracia. Escribir estos capítulos está suponiendo una auténtica fiesta xD.

 **En fin, espero con ansias vuestras opiniones sobre el capítulo.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **ASTRID POV**

Enarqué una ceja al comprobar sus aires de grandeza, pese a ir con las fachas con las que iba. Se había lavado, quitándose toda la tierra que empañaba los suelos de madera y piedra del muelle; arreglándose el pelo y la ropa. Aun así, con su aspecto impecable, cantaba muchísimo el vendaje de su nariz. Era grueso, e incluso desde esa distancia podía oler el cataplasma. Por los bordes del pesado vendaje amarillento pude ver las señas purpúreas y rojas de un moretón. De uno bastante feo. Estuve tentada a silbar del asombro. Pensar que Dana, sin ningún tipo de conocimiento en el combate, era capaz de dar semejantes puñetazos... Tendría que tomarme en serio la idea de enseñarle a pelear. También pude ver como una compresa se mantenía firmemente sujeta en su brazo izquierdo con ayuda de tensas cintas de cuero. Ahí debía ser donde Dana la había mordido. De resto, solo tenía algunos rasguños y algún pequeño moretón, pero eran heridas usuales en cualquier combate. Incluso en los de práctica.

Era obvio que Dana había salido peor parada. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba méritos sabiendo que Camicazi era la "mejor luchadora de Kahr" y que, aun así, iba con esas pintas.

―Hola ―respondí, cruzándome de brazos―. No te esperaba tan pronto por aquí. ―admití, apartándome el fleco del rostro con un movimiento de cabeza―. Me he enterado de la pelea, ¿qué tal las heridas? ―No pude evitar burlarme de ella. Aun la tenía entre ceja y ceja por su actitud pedante y bravucona. Por ser una irresponsable.

―Muy bien, solo han sido unos rasguños ―contestó, reafirmándose con un gesto desdeñoso de la cabeza que hizo que su coleta ondeara.

Estuve a punto de reírme. El hedor penetrante del cataplasma llegaba nítida y fuertemente hasta mí, sin embargo, opté por sonreír.

―Eso es bueno. Sería una lástima que una de las dos hubiera resultado herida.

La crispación en su rostro fue evidente, pero era obvio que no era tan impulsiva como Hipo quería creer. Rápidamente recuperó la calma y la sonrisa.

―No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Es la _pobre_ Dana la que necesita atención ―remarcó la palabra _pobre_ con una voz extremadamente dulce. Me sonó como un insulto―. Puede que me haya extralimitado en nuestra pequeña pelea.

― ¡Ah, Dana! ―exclamé, haciéndome la desentendida―. No tienes que preocuparte, está perfectamente. Cuando llegamos, estaba riendo tan feliz con el resto de jinetes, y de eso ya hace un rato.

Camicazi pareció perpleja durante un segundo. Sin embargo, no tardó en recomponerse.

―Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Hipo? ―preguntó, cambiando rápidamente de tema―. Antes vino a verme, pero ya sabes cómo es él. Siempre intentando no preocuparme. Insistió en que estaba perfectamente y que no me preocupara, pero eso es imposible. Sabiendo que se hirió por mi culpa, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

Ahora empezaba a mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Intentaba tantear el terreno y poder marcar rápidamente el suyo. Como si no fuera a darme cuenta. El inocente y lleno de buenas intenciones era Hipo, no yo.

―Sí, ya me dijo que fue a ver cómo y dónde os ibais a hospedar _todos_ ―remarqué el plural sin perder la sonrisa―. Sois tantos que no podéis quedaros en la casa de Estoico, como hizo Dana en su momento.

―Han sido todos muy amables, preparándonos un lugar tan confortable rápidamente ―respondió, y realmente pareció sincera―. Quería darle las gracias a Hipo otra vez y hablar con él.

Vi cómo se encaminaba hacia delante, hacia la casa de Hipo, pero me interpuse en su camino. Fue un acto reflejo. Me asombré a mí misma, aunque no permití que se reflejara en mis facciones. Camicazi también permaneció inmutable, mirándome con ademán crítico. Volvió a intentar pasar y yo, instintivamente, volví a detenerla. Noté que empezaba a enfadarse por la forma en que fruncía el ceño.

― ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ―preguntó con irritación.

― ¿Tú qué crees? ―respondí resuelta, cruzándome de brazos nuevamente.

―Quiero ver a Hipo -reclamó, colocándose en jarras―. Apártate.

―Hipo está con Dana ―contesté, señalando la casa―. Las cosas están demasiado frescas para que te deje verla tan fácilmente.

Era obvio que se había dado cuenta que yo era como Dana, y que su numerito de dulce princesa no colaba. Empezó a mostrar su fiereza con rapidez. Me calentó la sangre y el corazón me palpitó con anticipación. Hacía tiempo que no peleaba de verdad con nadie. Después de todo, las escaramuzas con Mocoso no contaban. Ella estaba herida, lo que debería haberme bajado los ánimos con facilidad, pero el brillo retador de sus ojos me incitó a lo contrario. Ninguna de las dos había entrado en posición de combate, ni teníamos nuestras armas cerca, pero había una clara tensión entre nosotras que incitaba al enfrentamiento y la guerra. Bastaba la más mínima chispa para que todo saliera volando por los aires.

De repente, caído del cielo, nos alcanzó una inmensa tromba de agua que nos dejó sin respiración por un segundo. Acostumbrada a que estas cosas sucedieran de cuando en cuando, me tensé, pero pude mantener la calma. Sin embargo, Camicazi emitió un grito de sorpresa que traspasó la barrera del agua. Fueron unos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para calmar los caldeados ánimos entre Camicazi y yo. Miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con Fjöru observándonos atentamente. Le goteaba agua de la boca. Como si fuera la prueba de culpabilidad, rápidamente la lamió.

― ¡Astrid! ―gritó Hipo a mis espaldas.

Salió solo de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y corrió hasta nosotras.

― ¿Qué ha sucedido? ―interrogó, observándonos a ambas con sorpresa. No le costó ni un segundo entender la situación y mirar con sospecha a Fjöru.

El dragón hizo caso omiso de la advertencia clara en la cara de Hipo, lanzándole un pequeño chorro de agua a la cara. Al momento rompió a reír, relajado. Observándolos a ellos y a una Camicazi totalmente empapada, con el vendaje de la nariz comenzando a resbalarse, no pude contenerme yo tampoco. Empecé a reír, libremente.

Y pensar que había estado tan tensa hacía un segundo... Todo llevado por los celos; que difícil de controlar eran los sentimientos. Aun no estaba acostumbrada. Para nada.

Camicazi nos observaba atónita, quitándose el exceso de agua de la piel y teniendo particular cuidado en que no terminara de desprenderse la venda de su nariz.

―Lo siento mucho, Camicazi ―se disculpó Hipo con una sonrisa sincera―. Esta clase de cosas son habituales aquí. Ten en cuenta que, realmente, muchos de estos dragones son apenas unas crías, aunque se vean muy grandes.

Camicazi, siendo consciente de que era el centro de atención de Hipo, se recompuso resueltamente y le mostró su mejor expresión de niña buena.

―No te preocupes, son realmente adorables.

Se me atragantó en la garganta sus intenciones claramente aduladoras, pero Hipo le sonrió magníficamente, con esa inocente e ilusionada sonrisa que lo definía. Era imposible no enamorarse de él cuando se mostraba así. Después de verla tantas veces, me seguía aleteando frenético el corazón. Además, sus ojos brillaban como la luz del sol que se cuela entre las hojas de los árboles, con una belleza natural. Observé a Camicazi por el rabillo del ojo, dándome cuenta de que estaba totalmente prendada de la expresión de Hipo. Percatarme de eso fue como si una pesada piedra cayera directa en mi estómago.

― ¿A qué sí? ―preguntó, emocionado―. Son unas criaturas increíbles ―añadió en un susurro, observando con cariño a los dragones que allí descansaban.

―Realmente increíbles ―correspondió ella, agarrando con su brazo sano el de Hipo y atrayéndola hacia él.

La vi parpadear dulcemente. Vi a Hipo pestañear, inocente como él era, y mostrarse extasiado ante una nueva incorporación vikinga al club ' _Amemos a los dragones_ '. Resoplé, cansada y más molesta de lo que me gustaría, y me marché al interior de la casa sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **HIPO POV**

Astrid se fue, sin mediar palabra. La observé irse, desconcertado. Ella era directa y luchadora, pero no impulsiva ni evasiva. Marcharse así, sin decir nada, rápidamente me alarmó. Me moví en su dirección, buscando seguirla, cuando el tirón del agarre de Camicazi me mantuvo en el sitio. La miré, sorprendido al no haber recordado que estaba a mi lado.

―Está muy tensa, deja que se vaya ―sugirió tranquilamente.

― ¿Tensa? ―repetí, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado.

―Sí, esa es la impresión que me dio mientras hablaba con ella ―informó, encogiéndose de hombros―. Supongo que hoy ha sido un día complicado para todos.

Parecía preocupada y arrepentida por lo que había sucedido antes. Sin embargo, no hundió la vista en el suelo ni me evitó. Clavó su mirada en mí. Quizás eso fue lo que me hizo comprender que estaba siendo sincera. Camicazi parecía ser un poco egoísta y voluntariosa, imprudente también; pero jamás había creído que fuera una mala persona. Tampoco lo creía de Mocoso y los gemelos, y eso que me las habían jugado más de una vez cuando solo era _Hipo, el pescado parlanchín_. Quizás por esa personalidad, era incapaz de disculparse sinceramente ante la gente, como había pasado cuando había ido a visitarlos antes. Sin embargo, en la soledad, era capaz de relajarse. No entendía el porqué, a mi lado parecía tranquilizarse.

Me masajeé el cuello, tenso. Suspiré desalentado.

―Sí, la verdad es que sí ―admití, cansado―. Camicazi, me gustaría que intentaras mantener una tregua con Dana.

―No soy yo la que busca siempre pelea ―chistó, alzando bien el rostro.

― ¿En serio me estás diciendo que nunca has incordiado a Dana, esperando que reaccione? ―le pregunté arqueando una ceja, con mirada suspicaz. Me mantuvo la mirada, pero no respondió―. Sé que la relación entre ustedes dos es complicada y no voy a interceder en eso. Sin embargo, me gustaría que mantuvierais las hostilidades al mínimo ―pedí, recordando el encuentro de esa mañana y lo conflictivas que ambas podían llegar ser―. No es necesario que seáis amigas.

―Está bien ―respondió al momento, tan rápida y entusiastamente que me sorprendió―. Vine a Mema con la intención de divertirme, no de jugar con esa mocosa.

―Camicazi ―la llamé, como si se tratara de un regaño, con voz seria. Ante mi expresión severa, ella rio.

―No te preocupes, me portaré bien ―prometió, aunque la miré con duda.

Algo pareció captar la atención de Camicazi a mi espalda. Curioso, estuve a punto de girarme para comprobar qué era, sin embargo, ella tiró de mí en dirección a la aldea.

― ¿Camicazi? ―cuestioné, sorprendido. Me arrastraba con fuerza por el camino, de forma que mis torpes pies intentaban coordinarse para seguirle el ritmo.

―Yo prometo portarme bien, pero tú debes darme buen ejemplo, ¿no? ―afirmó, tan satisfecha y tenaz que era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo―. Con ese baño, mis vendajes ya no sirven. Así que, tienes que ayudarme.

Daba órdenes con la tiranía de una princesa consentida o de un bebé mimado. Aun no tenía claro a cual perfil se asemejaba más. Sin embargo, estaba tan graciosa mostrándose altanera, pese a que lo que estaba pidiendo era ayuda y compañía, que no pude evitar seguirla. Con su rudeza, era una estampa demasiado tierna como para dejarla sola.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Lo sé, un poco corto en comparación a los demás, pero añadir más sería relleno.**

 **shila-li** , no ha habido paliza, pero ya se atisba la guerra fría que se está creando entre ambas. Algo es algo xD.

 **MilalySnow** , curiosa combinación. Y más curioso es ser consciente la cantidad de veces en que la sangre y el romance aparecen juntas. En este capítulo no ha habido sangre, y respecto al romance... Dejo que saques tus propias conclusiones xD.

 **DragoViking** , esperabas que dejaran a Camicazi sin nariz, ¿eh? Me temo que esas dos están inmersas en una guerra fría.

 **Alexandra HSGS** , tengo curiosidad, después de este capítulo, ¿Camicazi te cae bien o mal?

 **Babe** , me alegro de que mis pequeñas actualizaciones te alegren el día. Francamente, estoy intentando ser regular en mis actualizaciones. Sin embargo, también es verdad que ahora estoy de vacaciones y me permite tener el suficiente tiempo libre para escribir con total libertad. Respecto a la sangre y la pelea, bueno, tendrás que esperar a ver que ocurre. Ahora mismo, esas dos están inmersas en una guerra fría xD.

 **Aviso** : He creado un nuevo perfil de **Twitter** donde notifico todas las novedades de mis fics, además de comunicar muchas curiosidades. Es **MeimiCaro** , aunque el enlace está en mi perfil de todas formas. ¡Espero encontraros en Twitter!

 **Bueno, pues eso es todo por ahora, así que, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el capítulo 5!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **ASTRID POV**

Dana entró en la casa, pisando tan fuerte que hizo rechinar las tablas del suelo. La miré sorprendida. Hasta hacía un momento estaba completamente relajada y tan sonriente como un nadder con el estómago lleno.

― ¡Se ha ido! ―exclamó, antes de que nadie pudiera preguntarle nada―. ¡Con esa! ―añadió con acidez.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Mocoso, viendo como Dana recorría el salón como un animal enjaulado. En cualquier momento treparía al techo.

―Pues que se ha ido con Camicazi ―aclaró con ademán huraño―. Es verdad que ella lo ha arrastrado, ¡pero se ha ido con ella igualmente!

― ¿Y qué pasa? ―indagué, frunciendo el ceño al no entender su reacción.

― ¿Cómo que qué pasa? ―repitió exaltada, deteniéndose para mirarme―. Pues que se ha ido con esa bruja mala, esa yak sin cerebro, esa... ¡Es mi archienemiga! ―Terminó de exclamar, sonrojándose por la rabia―. Esto cuenta como traición como poco.

Dana era realmente increíble. Su apariencia, siendo tan delgada y pequeña, daba la impresión de ser la de una princesita sumisa y tranquila. Como una elfa, una diosa de los bosques. Luego, al hablar con ella, ya daba a entender su carácter fuerte y razonable, aunque sin perder su dulzura particular. Sin embargo, cuando estallaba... Tenía más similitud con Fenrir, el monstruoso lobo de Loki, encadenado por los dioses por su capacidad de destruir el mundo. Ante su repentino ataque de furia, no pude evitar reírme. Mi reacción llamó su atención.

― ¿Cómo puedes reírte en esta situación? ―interrogó desesperada―. ¡Esa loca se ha ido con Hipo, Thor sabe a dónde!

―Puedo porque no soy su madre para ir protegiéndole ―aseguré, sin cambiar mi expresión―. Él ya es mayorcito para saber lo que se hace.

Dana arrugó tanto el entrecejo que parecía que sus cejas iban a unirse. Al final, suspiró, derrotada.

―Sé que Hipo es lo suficientemente inteligente para no dejarse dominar por ella, pero es tan inocente... ―rumió, sentándose en la silla que antes había ocupado. No se me escapó cómo Mocoso posaba las manos en sus hombros nuevamente, masajeándolos, como algo completamente natural.

Me aparté el fleco del rostro, aprovechando ese segundo para reflexionar lo que querían decir sus palabras. En el fondo, la entendía. La imagen de aquel beso se había repetido en mi mente sin parar desde el momento en que los había dejado solos. ¡Pero Hipo no era ningún crío! Si necesitaba mi supervisión para no dejarse enredar por Camicazi, entonces... Entonces no era el chico que creía, no era el Hipo del que me había enamorado.

* * *

 **HIPO POV**

Camicazi tiró de mí prácticamente todo el trayecto, hasta llegar a las escaleras exteriores del Gran Salón. Para ser una recién llegada, se había aprendido muy bien los caminos principales del pueblo.

Empezamos a ascender, buscando a Gothi, que debía permanecer en el interior del Gran Salón dispensándolo todo para que se hospedaran los chicos de Kahr. A medio camino me di cuenta que Camicazi mantenía nuestras manos entrelazadas. Al echarnos a correr, o, más bien, al correr ella y arrastrarme consigo, no había tenido otra opción. Sin embargo, en esa tranquila calma, mantener nuestras manos entrelazadas se me hacía demasiado íntimo. Me incomodó. Tímida y sutilmente, intenté soltarme. Camicazi pareció leer mis intenciones, porque soltó mi mano, pero me atrajo del codo y anudo su brazo al mío.

― ¿Pensabas escaparte de mí? ―planteó con una sonrisa coqueta, antes de guiñarme un ojo.

Era obvio que estaba jugando conmigo. Sabiendo lo fácil que era sonrojarme, debía resultarle divertido. Negué con la cabeza, cansado, pero riendo. Seguimos ascendiendo, manteniendo esa posición. Sin embargo, me pareció mucho menos embarazosa que la anterior. Ir del brazo podía suponer, incluso, un acto de protocolo. No suponía una interacción romántica por sí misma. Sin embargo, ir de la mano... Era un contacto que se me hacía demasiado personal para mantenerlo a propósito con Camicazi. Quizás porque me leyó el pensamiento, ella misma se adaptó a la situación.

Llegamos a las puertas del Gran Salón y, al momento, encontré con mi mirada a Gothi. Debía ser un logro para lo bajita que era, pero era como si el centro de energía en la habitación estuviera focalizado en ella. Estaba dando órdenes silenciosas a diestro y siniestro cuando nos acercamos.

―Hola de nuevo, Gothi ―la saludé, nada más estar lo suficiente cerca para que me escuchara, aunque estaba de espaldas a nosotros.

Se giró al escuchar mi voz y me sonrió, tan dulce y calmada como era ella, en respuesta.

― ¿Te importaría revisar los vendajes de Camicazi? ―le pedí, logrando que volcara su atención en ella―. Ha sucedido un pequeño accidente y... ―Dejé la frase a medio hacer, rascándome la nuca, nervioso.

Gothi debió suponer, en líneas generales, lo que había sucedido. Me miró con ojos suspicaces y me sonrió. Alzó una de sus delgadas manos hacia Camicazi y le indicó que la siguiera. Camicazi me liberó al momento de su agarre y la siguió obedientemente. Las vi dirigirse hacia el fondo del Gran Salón. Gothi había traído una de sus cajas de madera, repletas de materiales de cura y hierbas medicinales para atender las heridas de las chicas, antes. Supuse que las había mantenido allí porque no había tenido oportunidad de regresar a casa.

Un repentino toque en mi espalda me hizo sobresaltarme. Saga tenía una mueca traviesa en la cara. No tardó ni un segundo en abrazarme por el cuello fuertemente. Tanto, que solo le faltaba un poco más de fuerza para asfixiarme. O tirarme al suelo. Las dos opciones dolerían bastante. La risa despistada de Saga invadió mis oídos.

Saga era una muchacha de mi edad nacida en Kahr, atolondrada como ella sola, pero más feliz y radiante que nadie. Era tan alta y, a la vez, tan despistada e intrépida que me recordaba a un dragón bebé. Un tifómerang, más concretamente. Para todas las chicas de su edad habría resultado un auténtico espanto que su pelo fuera cortado tan salvajemente como el de ella. Sin embargo, ella lucía su cabello rubio extremadamente corto con muchísimo orgullo. Quizás porque se había quemado el pelo y parte de su cuerpo salvando a Niels de un incendio provocado por un trueno en su casa. Tenía pequeñas cicatrices por culpa de las quemaduras en el lazo izquierdo de la cara, encima de la ceja y en la mandíbula. Sin embargo, por el aspecto de su cuello, sospechaba que las peores heridas se encontraban debajo de su ropa, por su espalda. Para algunos podía resultar desconcertante y una hermosa esperanza ver cómo, pese a todo lo que había sufrido, sus ojos castaños seguían chispeando alegremente. Con mi pierna amputada, podía entenderla perfectamente.

― ¿¡Estás aquí de nuevo!? ―preguntó, en lo que supuse un intento de saludo, tan feliz que era radiante.

― ¡Vaya recibimiento! ―exclamé a modo de respuesta―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me quieres aquí? ¿Estabas planeando alguna ruindad?

― ¡Oh, vamos! No seas así.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Freya y Niels se acercaban a nosotros. Eran una pareja de hermanos tan parecidos como lo eran los gemelos Thorston entre sí, pese a haber nacido en años distintos. Ambos tenían un largo cabello rubio, tan pálido que parecía nieve y tan lacio como el agua de una cascada. Freya lo mantenía recogido en un relajado moño en lo alto de su cabeza. La mayor parte de su pelo no se mantenía en su sitio y se deslizaba calmadamente por su hombro. Niels, en cambio, lo dejaba caer suelto por su espalda, alcanzando la altura de sus caderas. Ambos tenían las facciones preciosas de los elfos, perfectamente simétricas y armoniosas. La mayor distinción entre ellos era el color de los ojos, puesto que Freya había heredado el castaño claro de su madre, mientras que Niels tenía los ojos verdes de su abuelo.

Ambos eran tan tranquilos como un lago sin peces. Tenían la cualidad de mantener todo en una calma milagrosa. Probablemente, si la sangre no había llegado al río antes entre Camicazi y Dana había sido por su influencia. La mayor diferencia entre ellos era que Freya era amorosa y cálida, la clase de tranquilidad que reconforta; mientras que Niels era práctico, objetivo y frío, la clase de quietud helada que lograba congelar hasta la furia más intensa. Jamás los había visto agitados. Incluso con el altercado de hoy, solo habían estado un poco sorprendidos por el ajetreo, nada más.

Sin embargo, Dana me había confesado que las cosas habían cambiado con el incidente del trueno. Especialmente Niels. Ella jamás lo había visto llorando, pero cuando Saga se desmayó contra él por sus heridas y pasó dos días envuelta en confusas fiebres, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, lloró como no lo había hecho nunca. No se separó de ella ni para dormir. Incluso en esos momentos, lloraba.

―Vamos, Saga, déjale respirar ―pidió Freya con su voz suave. Ni aun cuando estaba a riesgo de morir asfixiado, perdía la calma.

― ¿Quieres dejar a Mema sin heredero? ―añadió Niels con apatía.

―Aún les quedaría Dana ―refunfuñó Saga por lo bajo, aunque obedientemente me soltó y empezó a reírse sola.

―Loca, totalmente loca ―aseveré al verla.

― ¿Cómo puedes llamar loca a una dulce damisela como yo? ―criticó, moviendo las manos como si fueran las garras de un nadder a punto de cazar.

Estuve a punto de huir, pero Niels la detuvo al ponerse a su lado. Ese simple movimiento bastó para que Saga se calmara. Algo, silenciosa, pero tajantemente, había cambiado entre esos dos en el último año. Aunque Niels siempre había sido la debilidad de Saga, había algo extraordinario en la forma en que uno orbitaba alrededor del otro y viceversa.

― ¿Cómo sigue Dana? ―preguntó Freya con ademán preocupado.

Me había preguntado lo mismo justo antes, cuando había venido para comprobar cómo iban los preparativos y ver el estado de Camicazi. Sin embargo, conociendo a Freya, no me extrañaba nada que estuviera tan preocupada. Como una mamá dragona con sus crías. La comparación me sacó una sonrisa.

―Perfectamente. Incluso diría que está más enérgica que antes. Tener algo de acción debe haberla activado.

― ¿Y qué le ha sucedido a Camicazi? ―preguntó Niels, quien captó rápidamente a Camicazi junto a Gothi.

―Fjöru, el dragón de Dana, la empapó ―expliqué escuetamente―. Los vendajes ya no le sirven.

Saga rompió a reír tan ruidosamente que sus carcajadas reverberaron por toda la cueva. Vi que me miraba intrigada, dispuesta a lanzar alguna de sus bromas, pero temiendo que otra guerra surgiera rápidamente, cambié de tema.

― ¿Tenéis algún plan para mañana? ―pregunté, abruptamente.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, confusos.

―No sé, esperábamos que tú nos guiaras por el pueblo o algo.

Me rasqué la nuca, nervioso por la obviedad y mi torpeza. Y luego decía mi padre que tenía madera de líder.

―Bueno, no es la ruta habitual, pero es la que siguió Dana, así que vamos a hacer algo diferente ―comuniqué, uniendo las palmas de mis manos en un gesto inconsciente―. Vais a conocer a los dragones.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Y los nuevos personajes? Había hablado de ellos antes, pero nunca los había presentado como es debido.

 **DragoViking** , algo que me gustaría proteger de Hipo en este fic es esa dulzura e inocencia tan natural que tiene. Me parece una de las características más emblemáticas de su carácter. Puede ponerse serio e, incluso de mal humor, obviamente xD.

 **Babe** , lo que pasa es que Hipo es inocente ―y un poco espeso―. Sabes bien que eso es lo que lo hace tan adorable xD.

 **Alexandra HSGS** , ¡ay, tu review ha tocado mi corazoncito! ¿Le has cogido tanto cariño a Dana? ¿En serio? Saber que te has encariñado tanto con un personaje hecho totalmente por mí me hace muy feliz. Me da curiosidad ver cómo reaccionaras ante los nuevos personajes. Respecto a Camicazi, bueno, es una llama alterada que prende fuego a todo xD.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado a todos este nuevo capítulo.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el capítulo 6!


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **HIPO POV**

Caminé, pensativo, por el tupido bosque que invadía el norte de la tribu. Me perdí entre los árboles, sintiendo la sinuosa presencia de Desdentao tras de mí. Siempre éramos de los que primero se levantaban, deseosos de alzar el primer vuelo de la mañana con los rayos del amanecer. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, me había desvelado, encontrándome despierto cuando aún las estrellas inundaban el cielo. Deseando despejarme, me preparé para salir y Desdentao me siguió.

El frío de la noche era tal que mi aliento se convertía en un pesado y blanco vaho frente a mí. El cuerpo de Desdentao emitía tal calor que todo él parecía estar rodeado por una brumosa nube blanca. La imagen me hizo reír. No era de sorprender que los vikingos creyeran en la existencia de espíritus demoniacos, con semejante estampa.

Avancé con cuidado hasta la cala, deseando poder refugiarme en ese lugar para poder reflexionar. Necesitaba cuadrar en mi mente todo lo que había pasado, lo que se me venía encima y cómo podía apañármelas para desenredarlo todo sin causar ningún desastre. Descendí por el estrecho camino mientras Desdentao bordeaba las rocas, sin dificultad.

Observé la cala, sumida en la noche, con el agua tan silenciosa, envuelta en quietud, que parecía un espejo de plata. El frío era tal que podía apreciarse el hielo formándose en las orillas terrosas del manantial. Empecé a caminar, escuchando como mis pasos quebraban el mutismo del lugar al pasar por la hierba húmeda y la tierra blanda.

Un repentino movimiento me sobresaltó. Junto a las grandes rocas que bordeaban la orilla, una sombra cobró vida. Sin embargo, Desdentao no se puso frente a mí, como acostumbraba a hacer ante el peligro, así que no lo tomé como una amenaza. Cuando la sombra se acercó a la luz de la Luna, entendí por qué.

― ¡Astrid! ―exclamé, sorprendido―. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

―Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no crees? ―respondió, resuelta, aproximándose más a mí.

Al final, estuvimos tan cerca el uno del otro que el vapor caliente que salía de nuestras bocas se entremezclaba en el aire. Nos quedamos inmersos en un silencio extraño, un mutismo que no supe cómo interpretar. La quietud del bosque se vio interrumpida por el repentino gorjeo de Tormenta, que estaba cómodamente recostada en el suelo. Su graznido llamó la atención de Desdentao, que rápidamente trotó en su dirección hasta recostarse junto a ella.

Al vernos solos, el silencio entre nosotros se volvió algo más frío y siniestro, tenso. Lo más incómodo es que no entendía de dónde procedía semejante impresión, porque no había sucedido nada entre nosotros para estar así.

Con un poco de miedo y el temblor adyacente en la punta de mis dedos, estiré mi mano y sujeté la suya con suavidad. Tardó un segundo, pero respondió mi agarre con una caricia afectuosa. Más tranquilo, me detuve a apreciar sus rasgos en aquella solitaria oscuridad. La trenza de Astrid estaba parcialmente deshecha, cosa que me sorprendió. Ella siempre llevaba una perfecta y compleja trenza que brillaba dorada ante la luz del Sol y que olía como la manzanilla y la miel. Sin embargo, el cabello resbalaba por sus mejillas, muestra de un agarre flojo. Tenía el entrecejo enrojecido, como si lo hubiera tenido dolorosamente fruncido y sus ojos azules centelleaban como aguamarinas. Sus labios lucían inflamados de mantener la mandíbula firmemente apretada, tan como hacía en ese momento.

Esa imagen, extrañamente, me hizo enrojecer. En lugar de preocuparme por Astrid y qué diantres hacía sola en un lugar como aquel en mitad de la noche, me cabeza se llenó repentinamente de imágenes difusas que no me atreví a concretar, pero que hicieron que mis mejillas se sonrojaran aún más. En respuesta, Astrid relajó su rostro, observándome con curiosidad. Mirándome con atención a través de sus preciosos ojos. No quería que me mirara, conociendo su atención perspicaz.

En un acto instintivo, tiré de ella a través del enlace de nuestras manos. Astrid jadeó, sorprendida, pero permitió que la rodeara con mi mano libre por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia mí, sin practicarme una llave de lucha.

Permanecíamos así unos minutos, exaltados. Me mantuve mirando al frente por miedo a girar el rostro y encontrarme con su mirada. Podía sentir su calidez invadiendo mi cuerpo. Era una sensación reconfortante, iniciada por nuestras manos entrelazadas. Astrid paseó su mano libre por mi espalda, lentamente, enviándome mil escalofríos, hasta apoyarla en mi cintura y estrechar aún más el abrazo. Su reacción hizo que, pese a que seguía tenso por la extraña situación, empezara a relajarme. Hundí mi nariz en su trenza desarreglada, maravillándome por su perfume, mucho más intenso que de costumbre.

No sabía qué era lo que había llevado a Astrid a estar en aquel lugar en medio de la noche. Llegados a ese punto, ni siquiera sabía lo que me había llevado a mí a la cala. Solo pude sentir cómo nuestras tensiones se desintegraban en el aire como las vaporosas nubes de que expedían nuestros alientos.

Guiándome por un impulso, besé a Astrid en su cabello, justo encima de su oreja. Astrid emitió un quejido y me apartó de un poderoso empujón que me mandó al suelo. Estuve a punto de quejarme, adolorido y sorprendido, cuando me percaté de su expresión. Se llevaba sus manos a la oreja que había besado apenas unos segundos antes, mientras me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tenía las mejillas y las orejas bañadas por el rojo incandescente del fuego. Parecía querer hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Semejante reacción me dejó totalmente perplejo. Astrid estaba..., ¿avergonzada?

―Astrid, ¿tus orejas son..., delicadas? ―pregunté estúpidamente, boquiabierto.

¡Vaya si escogí un término conflictivo!, porque al momento el rostro avergonzado de Astrid se crispó.

― ¿¡Delicadas!? ¿Qué parte de una Hofferson puede ser delicada? ―interrogó malhumorada, cruzándose de brazos y fulminándome con la mirada.

―Yo no quise decir... ―comencé a explicar, sin saber realmente qué contarle.

―Cualquiera reaccionaría igual ante esta situación, te lo aseguro ―aseveró, tajante.

La perplejidad debía permanecer intacta en mi rostro, porque Astrid bufó ante mi falta de respuesta. Con una velocidad que solo poseía ella en toda la tribu vikinga, se hincó de rodillas en el espacio entre mis piernas, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me aproximó a ella. No tuve tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los labios de Astrid besaban suavemente la superficie de mi oreja, por encima de mi pelo. El contacto me recorrió por entero, llenándome de un repentino calor. De repente, Astrid me mordió el extremo superior de mi oreja, arrebatándome un gemido de los labios y logrando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera con la fuerza de un terremoto. Por acto reflejo, intenté alejarme, pero Astrid estaba prácticamente sentada en mi regazo, así que me desplomé sobre el suelo y la hierba húmeda, temiendo que prendiera a arder con el contacto.

Astrid me observó con interés, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

― ¿Qué te decía? ―cuestionó con petulancia.

No sé por qué reaccioné así. Quizás porque esa noche estaba siendo una locura que parecía sacada de un extraño sueño, porque mi corazón latía a desenfrenado, o porque estaba tan agitado que quería borrarle esa sonrisa traviesa de los labios, pero, la cuestión es que me volví loco y lo hice. Estiré mis manos en el aire, pasándolas por el cuello y la cintura de Astrid, tirando de ella hacia mí.

Ante el contacto de nuestros labios, Astrid gimió, transmitiendo el temblor de su boca a la mía. La sensación era tan excitante que Astrid bien podía pegarme una paliza después de eso, que no lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

¿Me habéis echado de menos, lindas flores?

Lo sé, he tardado un poco más de lo normal y este capítulo es más corto que el resto, pero todo tiene una explicación. Para la demora, bueno, básicamente empecé las clases y tengo menos tiempo libre. Por eso los one-shots, que no requieren tanto trabajo, han tenido actualizacione más continuadas. Para la extensión, me parecía raro añadir una otra escena en un mismo capítulo después de semejante momento romanticursi xD. Y, lo siento, ya sé que muchos quieren ver sangre y hachazos por doquier, pero el cuerpo me pedía una escena de estas características.

Mi querida **Shippeosshippeables** cree que, como me refiero a todo el mundo como "lindas flores", la gente a la que le gustan mis historias deberían recibir el sobrenombre de "florecitas". Al final, me ha gustado tanto el término que me lo he agenciado xD. Así que, ¡bienvenidos al jardín del loco País de MeimiCaro!

 **shila-li** , lo siento, el capítulo de hoy tuvo otro tipo de "acción" xD. Prometo que llegará.

 **Alicevalentine** , ¡no te estreses, linda flor! Me alegro de que mis fics te motiven tanto para tener tal estado de euforia. Espero contar con tu opinión para éste ^^.

 **Runa** , obviamente Astrid tiene sus momentos infantiles -como el capítulo de hoy 7u7-, pero destaca entre el ressto de su generación por su actitud madura. Por eso, no me pegaba nada que tuviera un repentino arranque de celos ante la situación. Puede tener sus momentos de inseguridad, pero no la veo secuestrando a Hipo para alejarlo de Camicazi xD. Prometo que tendrás sangre y hachazos en un futuro próximo xD.

 **DragoViking** , me alegro de que, solo con una pequeña mención, ya te estés encariñando con los nuevos personajes. Una cosa que destaca de Hipo e ssu inocencia. Es tan puro que la conserva incluso al madurar.

 **MilalySnow** , ¡muchas gracias, linda flor!

 **Alexandra HSGS** , ¡oish! ¿Sabes que te quiero y te adoro? Me alegra que mis OC te gusten, es un gran halago. Respecto a lo de Astrid, es porque no me pega con su personalidad. Obviamente, es una adolescente, por lo que tiene sus momentos infantiles y de debilidad. Como todo el mundo, vamos. Pero no me la imagino saltando como una loca ni secuestrando a Hipo para alejar a las gallinas invasoras xD. Otros personajes si dan pie a ataques de celos, aunque no voy a decir nada más sobre el tema 7u7...

 **chey120** , jajajajajaja, para bien o para mal, Camicazi te ha calado hondo, ¿eh? xD. Espero que este capítulo romanticursi te haya gustado.

 **ravenlapoetamei** , ¡muchas gracias, linda flor! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y contar con vuestros comentarios ^^.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
